


Cursed Vaults

by Jiggle_Physics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter mystery - Fandom
Genre: Again, Dark Magic, Death, Disappearances, Duelling, F/M, Fist Fights, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts is dangerous, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff Common Room, Mental Health Issues, NOT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE BAD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychological Trauma, Ravenclaw, Relationships to be added - Freeform, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slytherin, Slytherin Common Room, Violence, hogwarts in trouble, possiblity of smaking a girl with a thick af book, ravenclaw common room - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-04-30 08:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiggle_Physics/pseuds/Jiggle_Physics
Summary: No matter what happens in her first year of Hogwarts, Riley Boles believes she's got this.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep wands put away, no curses or hexes are allowed to be casted on the train. The trolley will be around to sell snacking, help yourself. Without further moment please enjoy!

She was terrified. It was an icy cold gripping her bones and twisting her insides with each step she took. Diagon Alley wasn’t new to her. She’d walked on the cobbled stones, taken in the smells of sweets and the Leaky Cauldron’s breakfast spilling into the air as people rushed around with the vague scent of sulfur from spells that had been cast. She’d been confident, ecstatic, trailing after robes with a million questions on her lips that couldn’t be answered. Now she clutched to her mother’s hand and fought the urge to hide under the woman’s black robes. 

“Riley, flower, what is it?” Her father’s voice washed over her in a soothing tone but he knew, they all knew why she was so hesitant to take a step away and wander through the shops. 

“ ‘m not ready.” She clutched harder to the delicate hand holding her own, “ I’m scared.”

“Everyone gets scared at times, the best it to just push through it. You might meet some new people.” Her mother watched her vehemently shake her head, “How about this? You go gather up some of your list and we’ll all get some tea and biscuits afterwards, hm?”

Taking a hesitant nod she pulled out the list and finally let go of her mother’s hand, they were right she had to see this through after all they couldn’t be there for her all the time. She had to be brave in the face of danger. Riley admitted to feeling slightly lost, what if the stores had changed places or she didn’t have the right one? Biting on her bottom lip as she walked down the stones with slow consideration of each, she didn’t want to trip although that would be her luck. 

“Um, hi?” The girl seemingly appeared out of nowhere or was that Riley just being pulled out of her imagination, “I’m Rowan Khanna, are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts too?”

There was a side of Riley that wanted to say something sarcastic as a ‘No, I’m just wearing the robes for giggles and wandering around with a list in my hand for the absolute sheer sport of it.’, she didn’t but it did cross her mind.

“Yea but Diagon Alley is a bit confusing. I’ve only been here once and it’s so easy for me to get turned around.” The girl -Rowan- seemed to brighten up and heitantly she found her self disarmed by that smile. 

Rowan hadn’t spat a cruel joke at her, nor turned up her nose, “I can help! I’ve been reading Hogwarts: History in anticipation of my first year. So i’m a bit of an expert.” and was now offering to help, “Let’s see the list then.”

Riley handed it over with a carefree grin, this wasn’t so bad. Her parents could have been right that she might have found a friend. It would be a relief, she hadn’t really had any after the incident with the shunning falling onto all of her family it was hard to find someone willing to be around her. Yet here this girl was rubbing a rich tan hand under her jaw and looking with chocolate eyes through glasses with enough determination Riley worried that she’d pop a vein in her eye. 

“You should start by finding the books. They’re at Flourish and Blotts, c’mon!” Before she had a choice the girl had grabbed her wrist and Riley once again found herself trailing after robes but this time with long black hair flowing behind the person. 

The smell of books washed over them in a tidal wave along with the heat to chase away the slight chill lurking in the air. Riley always loved to read, mostly on a rainy day and curled up with hot tea in the bay windows of her home, and the scent always soothed something restless in her. There weren’t many people here and no one seemed to glare out of sides of their eyes at her like the usually would. Maybe it was Rowan that helped shield her from the impolite motions. 

“There are eight books in total, so you’ll search for four and I’ll search for the other four!”

“You really know everything, don’t you?” Rowan blushed at the compliment, “It’s brilliant to have you around.”

Riley began to search, shifting the books, letting her fingers run across the leather and parchment. Some were very old, others just off the shelf and fresh printed. Her friend and she had made a game -adventure- out of looking for the elusive books. She was winning by a single book as they rushed by each other weaving in and out of the few to witness their mad dashings. She just needed just needed Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. The young girl practically climbed over three stacks until seeing it’s spine. With a quick yank she pulled it free. 

“I got it!” She crowed in excitement leaning precariously forwards far too pleased with herself to noticed the gentle titling of the books underfoot. 

“I was so close! I had my hands on Magical Theory!” Rowan groaned good heartily.

“I guess I was luc-uh oh” in her spin to face the other girl the books gave way under her weight sending her carening down and into her acquaintance with a loud banging and the scattering of books,” Ow.”

They’d slammed together and fallen to the floor with the momentum. Riley was going to have the worst headache of her life she could just tell while sitting up and rubbing at it.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to, I just- the books gave way and I’m sorry.” Her apology blurted out as she reached to look at Rowan’s head. 

Her first real friend and she literally falls on her, Bravo Boles. Once again showing those amazing skills of yours.  
Rowan looked up and slapped a hand over her mouth trying to stop the sudden giggling spilling past despite her desperate effort, “What?”

“I think you landed on a book.” Her giggles grew into laughter as she revealed that yes Riley had landed on a book and with such force as to leave a mark on her forehead. 

The laughter was light, nonjudgmental and kind in it’s tone that soon had Riley doubling over as well. What a pair they must have looked, both sitting on the floor, surrounded by books and laughing like mad men. But; it made her smile, laugh, happy to not worry even if just for this moment. After getting up and paying for the books they walked outside with the occasional giggle at the still present lining on her forehead. 

“Oh! I forgot to ask your name.” Riley winced, here it came, the inevitable truth that would force her to be alone again. 

“I’m Riley Boles.” She held her breath awaiting the painful crash but it never came, instead Rowan smiled and stuck out her hand that Riley took immediately, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, well officially that is.”

“A pleasure indeed!” The walked down the pavement chatting back and forth about Hogwarts, classes they wanted to take, what they wanted to do. 

“I want everyone at Hogwarts to know that I’m serious about becoming Head Girl, I just can’t seem to find anything that says that. I need something to state it, have any ideas?” 

“What about a scarf? It’ll look like you mean business and keep you warm!” Rowan broke out in a grin. 

“Riley you’re the best! I’ll meet you back here while you get your wand!” 

She lost her friend in the crowd and found that she still felt calm in the midst of all the people. She didn’t feel so scared anymore and held her head a little higher walking to Ollivander’s with purpose in her stride. A wand. She was getting her wand! She felt like skipping. It was sinking in that she was going to Hogwarts! If Rowan was any indication her going wasn’t going to be a terrible as it had seemed. She worked it all up in her mind! 

Ollivander’s looked like a bit of a mess to her. The wands stacked high in various states of open and not. Some were shoved here and there, the towers weren’t even and they poured from everywhere in the shop. 

“And finally Miss Boles, I presume?” Riley must have looked bewildered as the old man smiled understandingly at her, “It was only a matter of time after all and I was expecting you. Now lets see about that first wand, hm?  
The wand he gave her was sleek, large at the base and made of Applewood with a dragon heartstring core that helped it feel rigid. Without a prompt she twisted it. The ledger pages were ripped out, a light slung back and many wand cases violently flown about making her jump. 

“I’m so sorry!” She was quick to apologize and he simply shrugged as she handed it back. 

“It’s not your fault, dear. The wand chooses the wizard. I distinctly remember your brother shattering a few ink pots among other things. Maplewood, nine inches with a dragon heartstring core. Beautiful, a shame it was snapped when he was expelled.” She flinched, “It’s quite alright, I remember each wand I sell.”

She smiled, he remembered her brother from his wand which was a relief and kindness even as he knew that her brother had been expelled. It might have helped that her brother and she shared their spackling of freckles from high on one cheek bone over their nose and high on the other cheek bone as well. 

Ollivander turned and began to rummage through the boxes stating that he knew just the want for her, considering the reaction of the last one. The box was a purple color as he pulled the wand to present to her. It was beautiful. Grey with what looked like patches of cream here and there, slender and ten inches long with a surprising flexibility. A unicorn’s mane hair was it’s core. With a quick flick a light seemed to spread from it’s tip with a soft whistle tone filling the space around her. 

Ollivander smiled, “It’s a quirky, playful wood that will have a tendency to whistle as you saw. The unicorn core is loyal and extremely difficult should anyone else try to use it, a bit stubborn for anyone else’s hands. It’s flexibility will adapt to nearly anything you put it through with it’s consistent nature. I expect wonderful and loud things from you Miss Boles.”

“Thank you so much, Sir! I’ll make sure to use it well!” Excited to show off her wand to Rowan she bolted down the pavements in search of her friend. 

Rowan had gotten the scarf, wrapped lazily around her neck as she beamed at the sight of her now vibrant and happier friend, “You were right about the scarf! I’ll be going to you for fashion advice I think.”

Riley stuck out her tongue playfully, “You’d be better off asking a wall but it looks wonderful on you!”

“Is that a Dogwood wand?”

“How do you know everything, honestly?” 

Rowan blushed, “I like to read, and it might help that I don’t really have friends. People think I’m too weird to be friends with.”

Weird?

“We can be friends! We’re already off to a great start considering most people think the same about me.” Riley paused, she just had to open her mouth didn’t she?

“Why?”

“I...My brother he’s Jacob Boles.” There wasn’t any point in lying especially if they were going to be friends, she just had to trust her gut.

“The one who got expelled? For breaking the rules in search of the Cursed Vaults. That was massive in the Daily Prophet, almost everyone knew the story. ” Riley offered a strained half smile, “That’s okay. We’ll just be weird together, even if someone tries to bully you! You can count me on your side. I’ll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone who attempts to beseech your reputation.”

“Thank you.” Rowan had sounded so sure, so honest and loyal that Riley couldn’t find herself not to believe the eleven years old she’d just met so willing to help and defend her, “I’m really glad we met, it’ll be good to see a friendly face at Hogwarts. Especially since you know everything about it.”

“It was great to meet you too, Riley. I’ll try to find you on the train so we can ride together it’ll be fu-” 

“Riley?” The woman behind her looked down on the two with a gentle smile. 

“Mum!” Rowan could easily see the resemblance more so when a man, Riley’s father she concluded, walked over to them. 

She had her mother’s full lips with a sharp cupids bow and hazel eyes. Her jaw was less square than her father’s own and her rounded cheekbones. Her mother’s wavy chocolate brown hair that fell to their shoulders and both her parents tawny skin tone.

“This is Rowan, my friend. She helped me find everything and is scary smart. We’re going to try and sit on the train together.” 

“That so, Flower? Well it’s a pleasure to meet you Miss Rowan.” Her father smiled kindly. 

“It’s wonderful to meet you too Mr and Ms Boles, I hope you can get to the station early. It’ll be easier to find each other!” Both parents were mildly surprised and overjoyed at how eagerly the girls took to each other.

“We’ll see what we can do, but it’s time for our tea. Unless you’d like to join us?”

“I’ve got to find my parents too, thank you though. I’ll see you later Riley!”

“Bye!” She yelled as Rowan waved back and sped into the sea of people. 

“So, does it seem so scary anymore?” Riley practically glowed in excitement as she took her parents’ hands to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“No matter what happens, I think I’ve got it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alright, maybe I don't have this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Chapter and so close to the first? What witchery is this? A large s/o goes to panwitha-plan for letting me use one of her characters for this. Please check her out on tumblr! As always critiques are welcomed and I thank you so much for reading. Enjoy!

“Alright, maybe I don’t have this.” Riley blurted out as she watched the crimson train roll in. 

It clacked impossibly loud against the rails, the smoke poured out and the engine hissed out making her jump slightly. Her father pressed a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her shoulders in ways of comfort. She had only grown skittish when her letter had arrived. The summer she’d been ecstatic, bright and her typical ball of sunshine self. But the parchment had sent her reeling and she wanted nothing more than to hide from it all, even pleaded with her parents to not make her go. How many people would hate her? How many would shun and place blame on her? She’d spent that summer away from nearly anyone that wasn’t her family to avoid people. Now she felt as if she was being dumped into a vat of freezing water. 

“You’ll do just fine, besides you already have a friend.” Her mother smiled down at her taking in the second child she’d send to Hogwarts, “Here. This is for a little sunshine hm?”

The clip was a sunflower, small and budding. Her mother had a knack for enchanting items and often gave them to her children. Riley knew this one was special before she even picked it up. The flower was a favorite of Jacob’s and herself. They’d planted large sunflowers that towered higher than what they could see. Both had spent summers darting back and forth between the stems with dirt kicking up under bare feet. She held the clip and watched it slowly open in her hands. Riley didn’t stop herself from brushing her fingers against the petals that felt like a real flower. 

Taking a deep breath she clipped it into her hair and straightened out her robes, “I can do this.”

Both of her parents grinned, their smiles making her feel calmer until a force nearly sent her scattering forwards toward the ground, “Oops!”

She looked over her shoulder to see a bashful and apologetic Rowan and beamed at her. Rowan had kept her promise. She’d a friend. Riley wasn’t alone.

“It’s the robes, I swear. I’m tripping everywhere.” The girl whined slightly and calmed at a disarming wave from her new friend.

“Da had to hem mine before we left. You found us!” 

“Of course, I did promise!”

Both girls laughed and Rowan began to sprout any and all knowledge she knew about the train, which turned out to be more than one or two mouthfuls when the horn sounded. Riley’s heart seemed to leap into her throat but she turned around to grip both her parents tight. Her mother kissed her forehead, her father brushed her hair from her face and gave her thumbs up. With that she turned and took Rowan’s arm as they took off down the platform and finally into the train. It smelled odd, a bit like sulfur, a lot like sweets and something clean that she couldn’t place. 

“Hopefully we’ll get a box that isn’t too full.” Riley hoped aloud looking through the cabins as they passed, “We’re really early so that shouldn’t be such a stretch, right?”

“Stop worrying! We’re going to Hogwarts, Riley. Hogwarts!” Rowan grinned as Riley led them down, “I can’t wait to see the Great Hall. Did you know that the ceiling is enchanted!”

Riley laughed as she found a cabin without anyone in it and thanked whoever was sparing her embarrassment and ease her anxiety. The cushions were plump and felt clean and bouncy and she laughed at the thoughts. They pulled away from the stations and houses passed in a near blur. With each changing color of the building excitement began to well up in her. Rowan was right. They were going to Hogwarts, why shouldn’t she be excited? 

“Which class do you think you’ll like the most?” Rowan questioned naming off all the classes for first years. 

“Not flying, I have no coronation at all. Jake was always good at it, he wanted to be a famous Quidditch player. I think I’ll like Herbology, Mum and I grow all kinds of flowers, fruits and vegetables.” Riley fell easily into naming different plants and how to care for them or what fruits helped make the best cakes and biscuit fillings. 

She’d always liked cooking and she told Rowan about all the sweets she could make on her own. It was a foolish hope but she wanted to be able bake something at Hogwarts, she wasn’t going to lie to herself or friend that she did indeed want to show off. It was one of the things that Jacob couldn’t do without nearly burning their home down, he would always get frustrated but never let that stop him from trying his sister’s newest concoction. 

“Anything off the trolley, dears?” A dimpled woman questioned from their opened door, she hadn’t notice when it’d become half past twelve and her stomach rolled with hunger now that she was aware of it. 

Her parents always gave her enough galleons, and sickles for just this occasion. Without any hesitation she leapt up ready to decide what to get. Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans, Droobles Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and countless other sweets. Biting her lower lip she decided on two Chocolate Frogs, a Cauldron Cake and Bertie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. In reaching for one of the Chocolate Frogs she wasn’t particularly paying attention, something that the promise of sweets and possible cavities did to her. She accidently bumped into a body trying to get to the Chocolate Frogs. 

The books made a ‘thump’ as they banged against the floor and Riley fought the red hue creeping on her cheeks as she turned to help the mess she made, “I’m so so-”

“ -so sorry.” Both girls spoke at the same time making Riley chuckle slightly in embarrassment.

The girl’s chestnut hair was a little ruffled from the bump making some of her bangs fall out of the headband on them, even put her angled silver glasses slightly askew. The girl fixed them with a simple gesture before Riley helped her up. She already had an apology sprouting again from her lips as she leaned back over to pick up the book that had fallen. 

“I’m so sorry, I was so set on getting a Frog I didn’t see you.”

“It’s alright, really. I was lost in my book so I kinda bumped into you.”

Riley offered a nervous grin and was thankful to not find judgment under the emerald hue gaze. She glanced at the book and felt a type of glee fill her up. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. She had read a bit of it when she went back home and found it amazing. 

“Where are you at on the book? I read to chapter five.” 

“Really? I’m on chapter seven. The Bowtruckle one? I’ve just gotten to how they bond with a tree. Did you know they suffer from the human equivalent of anxiety? Or that they have been able to bond with humans because they feel ultimate trust? Or that..and I’m rambling aren’t I?” She blushed slightly.

“Not really! I think it’s brilliant that you’re already at chapter seven, I don’t think even Rowan is there yet and she’s a reading monster.” A loud whistle signaled that they were just over halfway to Hogwarts and made Riley jump, “I should get back into my cabin if we’re just halfway there.”

“Me too, besides I still have to finish it” she motioned to the book, “up. It was nice running into you...?”

Riley laughed at the phrasing, “ You too, I’m Riley.”

“My name’s Emily.” Emily smiled as she walked back to her cabin and Riley paid for the sweets and walked back into her own. 

Rowan playfully questioned what took her so long and Riley regaled her with the tale. When they weren’t talking about her clumsy nature they were watching the hills and mountains pass. Rivers spiraled under the train when they crossed a bridge. The green of Scotland seemed to stretch out forever and Riley relished in the calm it brought. Her family didn’t live on a farm like Rowan but they did live far enough from a town to be surrounded by green. Her friend and she ate the sweets in relative silence, showing off their Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin cards to each other with excitement.

A voice echoed down that they were five minutes from Hogwarts and Riley’s heart leapt into her throat. Her nerves lurched violently and she vaguely felt like she would be sick and not from the sweets. The train slowed then stopped. People pushed and shoved to get onto the small platform. She refused to say that she ‘clung’ to her over excited friend but it could be described as such. A brilliant light bobbed through the dark and a booming voice filled over the sounds of the other students and train. 

“Firs’ years! Firs years over here!” He was a large man seeming to tower over the new students. 

His wild hair was long and she couldn’t tell the difference from the proud beard the man sported. He was a large man despite his cloak and smiling. After calling for the rest the children slipped and stumbled behind him as they were led around bends. The moonlight seemed to be blotted out by what Riley could only guess were monstrous trees, the air was filled with whispers between everyone about where they were going, what were they doing? It was soon answered as the rounded a bend. 

The black lake reflected off the moonlight and bounded inky colors down into the depths. Perched high atop the mountain on the opposite side was a vast castle. It’s towers spiraled high and lights danced from the numerous glass windows. 

“Four to a boat!” The man called out and her attention was brought to the fleet of small boats. 

Riley’s smile beamed as she glanced at Rowan. Both bolted down the shore and hastily got into a boat. Laughter and wonder filled the air as she forgot to be terrified of the looming castle and instead gazed in awe at the coming school. The boats glided across the lake that she was tempted to reach out and touch. To feel the cool water splash up to her wrist and coil about her fingers; however, a more logical part of her protested the idea with not knowing what was in the lake. Reaching an underground dock they departed and were lead up grand stone steps. 

“Ready?” The door stood massive and tall as the man knocked against the door. 

Rowan nudged her making her smile, “Ready.”


End file.
